Strike at Karkand
"Control of the industrial facility and harbor at Karkand motivate this assault by US forces, where they find MEC forces marshalling to defend the industrial city and determined to meet this attack with stiff resistance. The terrain surrounding Karkand sufficiently opens to allow for sweeping fields of fire but the open ground increases the danger Posed by anti-vEhicle missiles and sNipIng. It iS thus vital for both sides to secure firebases in Karkand’s sheltered city center." General Overview Strike at Karkand is an urban combat map included in Battlefield 2. It is currently unique in that it is the only map which does not include any aircraft (of any kind) on any of its sizes. It is the most popular map online, especially amongst Infantry Only servers, perhaps because of its omission of attack helicopters, which many players criticize as 'overpowered'. Strike at Karkand often turns into a "Frag fest" with most of the points coming from grenade kills after all players lob them into well traveled areas. Claymores are often used prominently as well. Karkand has been in the community spotlight as well, being the only playable map in the Sandbox 1.0 Beta, and inspiring the creation of Strike at Karkand 2 by Hrothgar. Flags Gas Station The starting uncap flag for the USMC, there are three spawn points for it - one at the very south of the map (where most US vehicles are located), and two to the northeast and northwest. Spawning at the two front points, the US team may attack the Hotel on either side, or send team members into the mountains or alley where they can continue on to the critical Suburb or Train Accident, respectively. As most servers prohibit baserape except for destroying commander assets, there is rarely any action in the area surrounding the actual gas station. *M249 LMG **There is one LMG at each of the spawn points *TOW **The TOW is located at the northwest spawnpoint *HMMWV **There is one at the gas station, and another near the building at the northwest spawn *LAV-25 *M1A2 Hotel The southernmost MEC spawnpoint, the flag is situated in front of a hotel, and is acessible by ladders on either side, or stairs in front. It's generally wise to have an entire squad on the flag when capturing it, as enemy troops can spawn one 3 sides. The flag may also be captured if the player stands inside the telephone booth in front of the building. (Available on all maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **Faces south toward the road leading from the Gas Station **Player is extremely vulnerable to snipers in the uncap, and enemies may sneak up on the wielder through the alleyway in back of the LMG Square Only a few feet north of the Hotel, the capture area can be entered through a hole in the wall east of the flag, the direct opening facing the Hotel, or around the back of the building that marks the square. Players can stand outside the wall to capture the flag, but must take care as the enemy can spawn right in front of them. The enemy may also spawn in the pathway coming from the back of the buidling. (Available on all maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **Faces south and can sweep across both streets leading to the Square **Player is has no protection from attacks from behind *TOW/HJ-8 **Take caution of the exploding barrel to the left of the launcher *HMMWV/Vodnik Market Situated on the street below the Square, this flag can be defended more easily than others, as the market stands give a considerable amount of protection against most small arms fire. (Available on 16 and 32 player maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **Faces south towards the Square and is housed in a slightly large market stall **Player is prone to enemies advancing from the area between the Suburbs and Train Accident, and there is an explosive barrel to the left of the gun *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Suburb The farthest flag to the east, an early USMC capture of this flag can help turn the tide of battle. USMC players can reach this point without much direct confrontation by traversing the hills. In addition to standing around the flag, one can climb atop the building and capture the flag by crouching in the corner of the sandbag barrier.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **Sits atop the building on a sandbag barrier *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Train Accident Possibly the most critical flag on the 64 player sized map, controlling this point can help split the map in two. USMC players can go down the alley to the east of the Hotel and Square to reach this faster, but it's hard to pass this way when a considerable amount of MEC soldiers is defending the general area. The capture area has two explosive barrels, so it's best to deal with these before getting close to the flag.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Gatehouse Northernmost flag on the map, it's easily accessed by crossing the bridge connecting the Train Station and the west part of the map.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **The LMG is located in the building next to the bridge, but firing range is limited due to the bridge column blocking the left side. *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Cement Factory The flag to the south of Gatehouse, the direct path to this flag is a partly submerged crossing at the south end of the Train Accident. One may also go around the side of the strip (which connects the Gatehouse to the Cement Factory), where they will find a ramp leading to the back of the area. The team in control can defend this point numerous way, such as sitting at the LMG behind the flag, hiding behind the crates, or hiding in the small warehouse. (Available on 64 player map only) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **This LMG sits directly in back of the flag, and will allow the operator to intercept any enemies entering the area on ground level. **Being positioned in a corner, the operator has protection from anything that does not cause substantial area-of-effect damage (C4 and tank rounds may injure the operator) *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Warehouse The warehouse lies in the center of the map's eastern section, therefore giving the team in control of it quick access to the surrounding 3 flag. However, the team in control must also remember that enemies may enter from the back, front, and side, meaning a full squad would be an ideal minimum in order to defend the flag.(Available on 64 player map only) *TOW/HJ-8 **There are two LMGs in 64 player maps, but are situated on either side of the flag, providing substantial defense against frontal and rear assaults. Beware the exploding barrel *HMMWV/Vodnik Factory The easternmost flag, this flag houses the commander assets on the 64 player sized map. The offensive team can sneak around the back of the building and attack unsuspecting defenders.(Available on 64 player map only) *RPK-74/M249 LMG **Both LMGs lie in guard posts, providing defense against enemies launching frontal assaults on the point *TOW/HJ-8 *LAV-25/BTR-90 *M1A2/T-90 Commander Assets USMC UAV Trailer- Behind the west building at Gas Station Radar Station- South of the gas station itself, next to the fenced area Artillery- Dispersed across the area surrounding the northeast uncap spawn MEC 16-Player Map Centered around Market 32-Player Map Centered around Gatehouse 64-Player Map Centered around Factory Strategic Points External Links *Prima Official Game Guide to Karkand *Strike at Karkand at BF2S Wiki Category:Battlefield 2 maps